The First Time
by A-Certain-Kind-Of-Sadness
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first time together. My first time writing smut. WARNING Contains a baby penguin writing malexmale if that doesn't sit well with you, feel free to skip this over.


**A/N Baby penguin writing smut alert... I'm only thirteen here! But, since I have a very persuasive friend, I've written smut. I'm sorry if it's like, terrible...I'm just trying to add what I've seen in smut I've read before. I've never actually had gay sex (obviously...) so I'm not trying to write from experience...OK, I'm shutting up now. **

**Set in the first time episode. **

**Un-beta'd (Sorry, it's too early...) **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready?" Blaine asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.<p>

Kurt laughed gently, his grip on Blaine's hand increasing slightly as he responded, "Yes. Now quit asking."

Blaine smiled nervously. "I just want you to be comfortable. We can't give this back to each other once we've taken it."

"Blaine, I'm ready. I promise."

"OK." Blaine smiled again, feeling nervous.

Kurt leaned forward, connecting their lips in a soft kiss, that quickly turned heated. Blaine rolled them, so that he was on top. He removed his mouth from Kurt's and began trailing soft kisses down Kurt's jawline, and then neck, relishing in the small moan Kurt let out. He moved his hands underneath Kurt's shirt slowly, giving him plenty of time to object, and he sucked softly on his neck.

"Can I?" Blaine asked, his fingers toying with the edge of Kurt's shirt nervously.

"Yes," Kurt answered, panting slightly now.

Blaine took the end of the shirt gently in his hands, and lifted it over Kurt's head, prompting Kurt to sit up. Blaine took a second to marvel at how beautiful his boyfriend's chest was. He was thin, and muscular. His abs were there but not so prominent that they were distracting. Blaine had the sudden urge to mark all over his creamy white skin. His skin seemed to glow in the soft light of the fire place.

They kissed again, more passionate this time. Kurt's tongue swiped over Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Blaine opened his mouth, granting Kurt access. Their tongues battled for dominance, Kurt eventually winning. They turned over again, and Kurt was on top now.

He looked up at Blaine as he grabbed the hem of his shirt, as if asking for permission. Blaine nodded slightly, too overcome with pleasure to do much else. Oh, the things his boyfriend did him. Kurt pulled his shirt over his head carefully, and then pulled back to stare. Blaine felt slightly uncomfortable under his boyfriend's gaze. _What if I'm not good enough. _He thought nervously, shifting slightly.

"Gorgeous." Kurt whispered, moving forward again, and attaching his lips to Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned slightly, running his hands up and down Kurt's back.

"Mm, I love you," Blaine mumbled.

"I love you too," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's neck softly, before moving downward.

He kissed his way down Blaine's chest carefully, stopping to delve his tongue into Blaine bellybutton slightly. Blaine moaned loudly, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Kurt," He panted.

Kurt simply hummed, and continued his journey, until he came to the top of Blaine's pants. He looked up, as if again asking for permission. Blaine moaned at the way that Kurt's pupils were dilated. Kurt took that as a sign to continue.

With hesitant movements, he eventually got Blaine's pants down, so that his erection was tenting his boxers slightly.

Before Blaine could really do anything, Kurt leaned forward and kissed the head lightly.

"God, Kurt," Blaine moaned, throwing his head back and tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair.

Kurt smiled, and licked a slow strip from tip to base.

"Unf." Blaine moaned loudly, unable to form coherent thoughts because _holy shit, Kurt's mouth is on my dick. _

Kurt kissed right above Blaine's boxers again, before slowly sliding them down. Blaine moaned again as his cock was exposed to the warm air of the bedroom. He also felt extremely self conscious. He lifted his head up, and looked at his boyfriend, who was currently staring at his cock. Blaine shifted uncomfortably, feeling uneasy.

Kurt simply looked up, his gaze reassuring, before looking back down, and taking Blaine's head into his mouth.

_Holy shit. _Blaine all of his blood rush to his cock as Kurt's warmth mouth began to engulf him slowly. Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt licked at the vein on the underside of his cock. He tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair again, as Kurt started sucking, hollowing out his cheeks. Blaine's eyes closed again of their own accord.

"Ugh, fuck Kurt, so good baby," Blaine moaned, causing Kurt to moan appreciatively. The vibrations traveled right through Blaine's body, overloading his pleasure.

Blaine felt a familiar warmth began to pool at the base of his stomach, signaling he was close.

"Kurt, baby, stop," He said, pulling at Kurt's hair slightly.

Kurt pulled off with an obscene popping noise. "What's wrong? Did you not...enjoy it?" Kurt asked, looking down slightly and blushing.

"No!" Blaine replied, "I just don't want this to be, you know, over so quickly."

"Oh." Kurt looked down, still blushing.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's shyness, pulling him in for another kiss. Blaine suddenly felt very under-dressed. He slid his hand down his boyfriend's bare chest, never breaking their kiss. His hands stopped on the button of Kurt's jeans, looking for any sign of discontent. He unbuttoned and unzipped them carefully, before sliding them off. His hands slipped underneath the boxers and kneaded at the soft flesh of Kurt's ass, causing a loud moan of, "Blaine!" to escape from Kurt's mouth. Feeling more confident than before, Blaine hooked his thumbs inside of Kurt's boxer and yanked them down.

Blaine took a deep breath, and looked down at Kurt's manhood. It was perfect, for lack of a better word, and slightly thicker than Blaine's.

Kurt connected their lips once again, this time, grinding his hips down to met Blaine's. Both boys moaned as their cocks rubbed together, the friction feeling amazing. Blaine bucked up as Kurt ground down, and soon they found a rhythm.

Eventually, Kurt breathed out, "Blaine, I have a question." against Blaine's lips, and they broke their rhythm.

"What is it baby?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's neck, unable to keep himself away.

"Who's going to top?" Blaine didn't need to look up to know that Kurt was blushing.

"I don't care," Blaine answered. "Whatever you feel more comfortable with."

"I want you to top." Kurt pulled away from Blaine's ministrations to look him in the eye.

"OK." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt quickly before moving to get lube and condoms from his bottom drawer.

"How do you want to do this?" Blaine asked, placing the lube on the bed beside them, and the condoms on the bedside table.

"I want to be able to see you," Kurt replied, barely blushing this time.

"Lie on your back," Blaine pushed on Kurt's shoulder gently.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend, marveling in his beauty. Kurt was sprawled out, his hair falling around his head in a halo of sorts. His flawless skin was flushed a beautiful rose color. The only thought that Blaine could even begin to comprehend was that, _He's mine. This beautiful, sexy, amazing boy is mine. _He smiled, and grabbed the lube.

He poured a generous amount onto his right index finger, and began to gently circle Kurt's puckered hole.

"Mm, Blaine." Kurt moaned, trying to push back against his finger.

Blaine gently pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle, hearing Kurt hiss in pain. He leaned up, and rubbed Kurt's stomach soothingly, prepping his thigh with gentle kisses. After a few moments, Kurt told him it was OK to go further.

After a few minutes, Blaine finally had two finger lodged in Kurt's ass. Kurt's ass felt so much better than Blaine ever could imagined around his fingers. So, warm, and tight, and just...perfect. Soon enough, Kurt was stretched out enough for Blaine's dick. Blaine grabbed the lube again, and rubbed a generous amount on his cock, before positioning himself at Kurt's entrance.

He leaned over, and kissed Kurt passionately, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt replied, blinking a few times.

They had a silent conversation with their eyes. Blaine asking, 'Are you ready?' and Kurt responding, 'For you? Always.'

Blaine took a deep breath before slowly pushing just the head of his cock into his boyfriend's hole. It took almost all of Blaine's willpower to just lose control and thrust mercilessly into that tight heat of his boyfriend's ass. But this was just as much about Kurt's pleasure as it was his.

He looked at Kurt, and could see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby," Blaine cooed, kissing every bit of skin he could reach. "I love you."

Kurt took a few deep breathes before replying, "OK."

Blaine pushed in a little bit further, stopping when Kurt hissed in pain, and then, moving again when Kurt was ready. After repeating the process a few more times, Blaine was finally buried all the way.

"God, Kurt, fuck, you feel so good," Blaine practically purred.

"Mm, same to you. I feel so full. I love you," Kurt replied, moving his hips a bit. "You can move."

That was all Blaine needed. He pulled out a bit, and pushed back in, letting Kurt adjust. After a few more times, he began to pull out further. Eventually, they found a steady rhythm that had them both moaning. Blaine loved the way Kurt felt around him; the warmth, the slight wetness from the lube, the way Kurt's ass clamped slightly when he moaned, Blaine could feel it all. And it was wonderful.

They were joined. As close as they could every be to one another. Blaine looked down at Kurt, who looked extremely blissed out.

"Blaine, oh, harder," Kurt requested, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "Oh, yes." He moaned, as Blaine obliged.

"Kurt, I oh, love you," Blaine managed between thrusts.

Blaine started to thrust in faster, satisfied when Kurt let out a growl of, "Blaine." He must have found his prostate. He angled himself to hit that spot on almost every thrust.

Blaine could feel the warmth begin to pool in his stomach, and his balls begin to tighten.

"Are you close?" He asked, grabbing Kurt's cock, and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Yes. Cum with me Blaine," Kurt panted, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine thrusted faster still.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he came, white spots blurring his vision slightly. Blaine came right behind him with a cry of, "Kurt!" Followed by a string of profanities. He thrust a few more times into his boyfriend, coming down from his high slowly. He pulled out, earning a slight hiss from Kurt. He took the condom off, and threw it in the general direction of the trash can, before collapsing next to Kurt, and wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you, so much." Blaine whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, looking back once. He snuggled into Blaine's chest, closed his eyes, and fell into the best sleep of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN *blushing* I'm just gonna...*hides* **


End file.
